dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Wrikon (Über-Proto Gerosha)
|image= |caption= |publisher=Dozerfleet Comics |debut=''A Miner Named Sam'' |creators=David Stiefel |alterego=Sam Wrikon }} "Honeybee" Samuel Wrikon is a minor villain, featuring in Cursed is the Ground. He was once allied with the Cult of Meshaluta. Powers, accessories, and weaknesses Powers * Spectral physiology: As a Marlquaanite ghost, Honeybee Samuel is able to remain on Earth long after his body has passed away. * Stinger: His ghost form contains a stinger that can manifest through his belly button, capable of stinging his victims. However, he has removed the hook end of it. This enables him to sting multiple times. * Insect swarming: Sam can turn into a swarm of ghost bees. * Bee manipulation: Sam can also command bees to do his bidding. * Insect anatomy: Sam's eyes have been replaced with compound eyes, allowing him to imitate insect vision. He also possesses a set of bee-like wings, though they are more for show than anything else. Parts of his skin have turned black, forming a pattern of brown skin and black stripes to mimic a bee's body color. Weaknesses * Insatiable lust: In life, he was a vicious serial rapist. His problems with sexual self-control used to be called the "Curse of Honeybee Samuel." In later Gerosha timeline iterations, this caused problems for nearly all his descendants. * Lightning: If struck by lightning, his manifests can be defeated. Character bio Life Sam was an avid follower of Meshaluta's cult. Yet, he had an evil streak of his own. Like his descendant Dwayne, Sam habitually enjoyed instilling fear in others. He was also rumored to be a sexual predator, though few of the allegations brought against him were true. Both were born to very poor families; and Sam's parents were slaves during the Civil War. After a rape along the East Coast caused a stir, Sam fled westward. He joined a mining crew working in fields near and around Mt. Applestream. However, his silence and evil gaze, along with the rumors of his worship of evil spirits, led to the other miners not trusting him. Execution There was a mining accident that killed several workers, and Sam was immediately blamed. He was thrown into a log cabin that had been vacant following the death of one miner. Inside the cabin, the townsfolk threw beehives at him. They finally sealed the cabin shut and let the bees sting Sam to death. Due to his ties to Meshaluta and her Logarithm Vow, he was allowed to manifest an evil avatar of his spirit on Earth to haunt the cabin. This avatar became known as Honeybee Samuel, and would appear as a manifestation of Sam as he would have looked if he were successfully cross-bred with a bee. Several times since the 19th century, Applestream residents tried in vain to tear down the cabin on the hillside of the mountain. But they were met with failure every time. Many construction and bulldozer crews were attacked by swarms of bees in their attempts to tear down the cabin. It was finally left alone by the townsfolk, rumored to be cursed. ''Cursed is the Ground'' Main article: Cursed is the Ground Crazed former bounty hunter Yenti Roy kidnaps the young Jared Rintel in an attempt to lure Trisha Montoya into his trap. Roy takes Jared to Samuel's cabin, unaware of the curse. Shortly after Roy shoots Trisha at the cabin's entrance, Honeybee Samuel manifests behind him. He has become more bug-like in his appearance, suggesting he has merged with the bees that killed him. He kills Roy, then attempts to kill Trisha. She is able to avoid him long enough for him to set foot outside in the rain. He is suddenly struck by lightning, losing his powers and passing on to the afterlife. The spot where he stood turns into a pile of dead bees. Trisha's only thought to that was: "And this time...STAY in Hell!" Family tree Note: Most of this family tree applies across all versions of Sam Wrikon Gerosha mythos. The Cataclysmic Gerosha Flippos are referenced. Explanation of tree The woman raped by Sam was named Felicity Haven Jones. Felicity was a freed former slave, who had gone to work for her former master as a baker. In spite the controversy, she chose to keep her child. The resulting child was the charismatic Andrew "Mudpuppy" Jones. Mudpuppy grew up to be an alcoholic. By 1904, he had been taken advantage of by a prostitute while he was drunk. He spent a fair amount of money trying to keep Melissa Lloyd quiet, lest she reveal to the world who the child's father was. Mudpuppy's daughter became Veronica Lloyd, a nighttime vixen like her mother. In spite making fair amounts of money on the job, Veronica was always poor. Her financial issues increased when she gave birth to her son Dwayne with one of her clients. That client refused to pay for the child, and even tried unsuccessfully to force Veronica to have an abortion. Veronica took care of Dwayne until he turned 17, at which point she became convinced that there was a devil inside her son. Dwayne didn't feel he needed his mother anyway, so he ran away from home and became a pickpocket and serial rapist to feed his appetite for evil. Like Sam before him, he thought of evil and violence constantly. He was also very poor, loved to rape women, and seldom spoke. Before being sent to prison, where he died from being shanked by another prisoner, Dwayne had beaten and raped a hermit in the woods known as Marissa Hood. Marissa, in spite criticisms from her local congregation, refused to forfeit her child. That child grew up to be Shalia Hood. In spite Dwayne's evil, Shalia became more like her saintly mother than her demonic father. Shalia would one day marry Stan Flippo, and one of their triplet daughters would be Candice Marie Flippo - revealed to be a Centhuen Prototype. Exact details of what comes next vary by iteration. However, Sam Wrikon lays a foundation for the Flippo family to exist in every version. Trivia * Sam gains his supernatural form of Honeybee Samuel in Über-Proto Gerosha - Comprehensive Gerosha, with those elements being dropped for Cataclysmic Gerosha. * At one point in development, he had the name of Samuel Stronk. This name was subsequently forgotten for many years, leading to his surname of Wrikon being invented as a substitute. Through repeated use, Wrikon became his official surname. * In Gerosha mythos development, his belly stinger would later prove to be a prototype for Comprehensive (and by extension, Cataclysmic) Ciem's centilegs. * One of the earliest inspirations for Honeybee Samuel's appearance an action figure of Buzz-Off from the He-Man toy franchise, that has since lost his trademark visor. ** This same toy was used to play Beeite in Annihilators Aerodynamic and later played Officer Hornet in Kings in the Corner. * In the Animated Hero Classics VHS from 1996 about Harriet Tubman, there is a tall and scary man operating one of the plantations. This character's demeanor became the inspiration both for Sam's pre-Honeybee form and for the way he walked. * Sam was dressed to look like a recently-freed slave, as he would have possibly dressed that way while working in silver mines on a hot day in the 1890s. DzMD history download, ca. September 2005.]] In the early days of DzMD (as "Utterly Sims",) a variation of Honeybee Samuel without his antennae, wings, or compound eyes was made available for download on Mod The Sims. He was later considered part of the Gerosha Multiverse Pack - Sims 2 Edition. As Mod The Sims users became better and better at modding, Honeybee Samuel fell into low demand given the limited capacity for Dozerfleet Main in 2005 to produce quality Sims 2 renders. He was removed from MTS voluntarily, lest he be taken down for not meeting new quality standards. He remained available for download elsewhere until 2012, when he was retired as a downloadable character. Even though he was listed as a Gerosha character, differences in iterations of Gerosha continuity were not listed as a serious matter until the arrival of Classic Gerosha in 2007. He was transplanted into that version from Über-Proto Gerosha, Gerosha Prime, and Despair Gerosha wholesale. From there, he was wholesale transplanted into Comprehensive Gerosha's timeline. Yet, his supernatural form didn't survive into Cataclysmic Gerosha. As such, he remains unavailable for download. Category:Dozerfleet supervillains Category:Marlquaanites Category:Cursed is the Ground characters